1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire feeding devices, and more particularly to guides for facilitating the insertion of wires into a conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guides in drawing electrical wires through a conduit has been known in the past. Most frequently wires are fed into a conduit end secured on the interior of a junction box. These sharp conduit ends are often a source damage to the wire insulation as the wire is drawn and to avoid this damage funnel-like structures were provided in the past, variously insertable into the conduit end to shield the wire from damage. As an additional feature some of these prior art funnels included long necks to reduce bending radius for the wire drawn. Thus the typical prior art guide includes a laterally closed surface tied to a circular collar requiring the passing of the wire ends therethrough during installation and removal.
In some instances, however, wire leads pass through a junction box without any connection and the use of a circular guide is therefore inappropriate since the strand will have to be cut in order to withdraw the guide. Furthermore such prior guides entail elaborate installation techniques and relatively complex structures all leading to increase costs in installing the electrical wires and increase cost in producing the guide itself.